


The Wedding Ring Affair

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Getting a pair of wedding rings is harder than it looks.<br/>Disclaimer: Flying Glass of Milk, Fuse, and others own this series, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Ring Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



"I'm just saying," Sam said. 

Michael gave him a look, which made Sam subside. He knew Sam would start up again as soon as it was safe to do so, or as soon as he realized there was neither mojitas nor beer in the immediate offing. 

It seemed like such a simple thing, too; go to a jewelry store, find a pair of rings to wear for the little side job Fiona had going on, and instead, here they were, pinned down in said store, with a bunch of idiots waving Uzis like their lives depended on it. Michael could see it unfolding in some formulaic way, but seriously, he didn't have time for this kind of thing. 

One of the saleswomen screamed. 

Damn it, they really were going to have to get involved. Michael met Sam's eyes, pointed left, mimed hitting someone, and hoped Sam got it. 

Because they couldn't get caught here, either. There were still too many law enforcement officials who'd just love to get a bite into Michael Westin. 

Which meant they had to get out of here alive in less than fifteen minutes. 

"Plenty of time, Mikey," Sam said, as if he'd been reading Michael's mind. "And then we can go get a beer." 

Well, if the thieves were as predictable as Sam, he was probably right.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Burn Notice, Sam & Mike, "Do you have to turn shopping for wedding rings into a covert mission, Mike?"_


End file.
